


The Slytherin Prince of Charms

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Poetry, inappropriate use of spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Draco has many Charms and he uses them all. What will Harry do? A silly happy poem.





	The Slytherin Prince of Charms

No need of _Expelliarmus_, I surrender

looking at you, my eyes go _Alohomora_

and I can't hide a thing. When you are near

the whole world is _Muffliato_ but your voice

and I just feel _Petrificus Totalus_

I try to talk to you and then _Confundo_

and my fear rises up like _Serpensortia_

for I know that I'll _Crucio_ if you reject me

I wish you could _Legilimens_ my soul

and see that no _Obliviate_ or _Scourgify_

will erase you from it. Can I _Reparo_

all my mistakes to you, can we _Finite_

the rivalry, the hate? I'll _Sectumsempra_

if you say no, living without you is worse

than _Avada Kedavra_. I'm too far gone

to _Protego_ my pride, I'm pleading here

To _Evanesco_ your doubts, do what you need

pour my mind in a Pensieve, take my wand

You're _Impervius_ to _Imperio_, I am sincere:

to_ Relashio_ me of misery is your choice

I must tell you before I burst _Confringo_

and I _Sonorus_ so you'll have to listen

My feelings have been hidden in _Fidelius_

now be my Secret Keeper: I do love you

Your smile is _Lumos Maximo_, the way

you look at me my spirits _Levicorpus_

and even if I'm feeling _Stupeficium_

hope _Wingardium Leviosa _and then _Ascendio_

for you're coming to me without an _Accio_

and it is just like _Vulnera Sanentur_

I stand _Impedimenta_, breathing fails me

then I'm under your lips and _Anapneo_

Now my nerve-ends are going into _Incendio_

your arms the best _Incarcerous_ to hold me

I drink your kisses like it's _Aguamenti_

My heart's swelling, blood raises, I _Engorgio_

till as painfully _Erecto_ as I can feel you

You Parseltongue you love me, I _Expecto_

my _Patronum_ to burst out, and I'm certain

from each other we'll never be _Diffindo_

Let us make it _Unbreakable_, and then _Silencio_, and _Nox_


End file.
